1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which generates vibrations, etc., in response to a touch operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
For electronic devices with touch panels provided on display screens, there are techniques known in the art for giving a tactile sensation to the user by vibrating the touch panel for the purpose of improving the controllability for the user. A voltage is applied to a piezoelectric element fixed to the touch panel so as to generate vibrations to the touch panel, thereby giving a tactile sensation to the user (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-222326). Then, whether an electronic device has accepted an input which has been made through a touch panel operation can be perceived by the user not only visually but also through a tactile sensation, thereby enhancing the recognition of the input status and enabling stable input operations.